Legend of the Dragon of Fire: Tsukune's flame
by Ikazuchi16
Summary: Igneel the fire dragon disappeared sixteen years ago,but nobody knew where he disappeared to, well what if it was because he had a son and his sons name was, Tsukune! This is the story of the half dragon Tsukune and his trials of both love and battle.


**

* * *

**

Ryo: okay, this is my first story, so try not to harass me, okay

**Kai: yea or imma burn yo asses**

**Tsukune:kai play nice with the readers**

**Kai: fuck you tsukune and your little vampire friend too**

**Inner Moka: what was that**

**Kai: nothing! *runs away out of sure terror***

**Ryo:*sighs* well since you scared kai off why don't you and tsukune do the disclaimer**

**Inner Moka and Tsukune: Ryomasu doesn't own Rosario+Vampire or Fairy Tail**

**Ryo: If I did sure ass hell Tsukune wouldn't be a pansy**

"normal talk

"_thoughts and inner moka speaking"_

"**Transformed monsters or mad"**

* * *

*On with the story*

* * *

Tsukune looked out the window at the changing land scape and sighed,he didn't want to go to this school but nooo his mom said that this was the only one that would take him in.

"Oi boy you going to Yokai Academy" said the bus driver who's eyes for some strang reason seem to be glowing.

"yeah I am" said Tsukune

"you better be careful then"

"why"

"Yokai Academy can be a pretty scary place"

"I've been through worse" said Tsukune which caused the bus driver to chuckled rather darkly.

Tsukune was once again brought from his thoughts by a phone ringing.

Tsukune put his hand into his pocket and took out a cell phone and opened it.

"Hey tsukki" said Tsukune's cousin Kyouko over the phone

"Hey Kyo-chan" said Tsukune

"you'll never guess what I found out about the school your going to"

"what"

"Its-"

Kyouko was cut off of Tsukune's phone when the bus entered a tunnel.

"oh crap Kyouko 's gonna be pissed, she probably thought I hung up on her, oh well I'll just call her when I get there.

The bus suddenly came to a halt, Tsukune looked outside the window to see what looked like a horror movie come to life.

Dead tree's, tombstones, scarecrow's, and what looked like a see of blood.

" Okay, on a scale of one to ten on the freaky level this is a eleven"said Tsukune as he stepped off the bus.

" Take care kid, hope you don't die", and before Tsukune had a chance to ask him what he meant the bus door closed and the bus went speeding off.

"well I guess he was just joking" said Tsukune as he started down the path to the school.

"look out!" someone shouted.

"wait what", and before he could say anything else, Tsukune was hit by a bicycle driven by a pink blur.

"sorry" said the girl who drove away from Tsukune before he could say anything.

"damn that hurt, I mean, seriously, who drive's a fucking bicycle right into a fucking person who doesn't even see it coming", and as Tsukune was in the middle of ranting about pink blurs and how they need to learn how to drive bicycle's he heard the bell at the school meaning he was late.

"Oh shit, I'm late, fuckinggreat" said Tsukune as he rushed off to the school.

(**I'm just gonna skip the ceremony and stuff and get right to the classroom)**

Tsukune was in class listening to his i-pod after the boring ceremony with the headmaster who, also like the bus driver, had weird, freaky, glowing eye's.

Tsukune was forced to stop listening to his music when the teacher walked in.

"Alright class welcome to Yokai Academy, I am your homeroom teacher Nekonome-sensei and as you all know Yokai Academy is a school for monsters.

"_wait what!", _thought Tsukune somewhat surprised.

"_well then I'll fit in perfectly"_

(**I'm gonna skip the whole explanation of why monsters are in hiding and Saizo saying that they should just eat them)**

Tsukune looked at the guy sitting next to him hatefully, eating humans, how idiotic.

Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening revealing a girl with pink hair and a beautiful face and figure.

"excuse me is this Neknome's class", she said with an angelic voice causing all the guys in the room to get excited.

"who is she"

"I love her"

"I need her as my girlfriend"

Were a few of the many things being said around the room by the men with hearts in their eyes.

"why yes this is, take a empty seat, oh theres one right behind Aono-kun, Aono-kun raise your hand so miss-, oh i'm sorry what was your name". said Nekonome-sensei

"Moka Akashiya"

"okay then Akashiya-san take the seat behind Aono-kun".

Moka looked across the room to see a brown haired boy raising his hand. Moka blushed, but not because of the muscles she could see against his uniform, but because of his eyes. They looked like the sun setting over the horizen.

As Moka move to sit behind him she got a wiff of his smell.

"_The smell of his blood is so, intoxicating, I must taste it", _thought Moka as she sat behind him.

As homeroom ended the students all washed out of the room to go to their dormitories and goof off since they had the rest of the day off.

As Tsukune walked down the hall he couldn't help but feel like someone was stalking him.

"don't look at me I'm not even in the story yet", said Mizore, wait, MIZORE!.

"what do you think your doing your not supposed to appear yet!", yelled the Author cause he was pissed.

"well sorry I just wanted to let the readers know it wasn't me"

" but your not supposed to appear for another several chapters"

"Hey, lay off Mizore-desu she was just letting the readers know it wasn't her"(guess who)

"GAH, Yukari what are you doing your not supposed to be here either"

"sorry-desu I was just trying to defend Mizore-desu"

"hey how come they get to come in but I don't, I want my onee-sama"(guess who again)

"AH, Kokoa your also not supposed to be here matter a fact all of you get out!"

*Kicks Mizore,Yukari,and Kokoa out of the story*

"anyway where was I, oh yeah"

*ahem*

As Tsukune was walking down the hall he couldn't help but feel like someone was stalking him, but he shrugged off the feeling when he saw the vending machine.

"Might as well get something to drink while I'm here" Tsukune said as he walked over to the machine.

Meanwhile Moka was around the corner looking at Tsukune wondering who he was.

"_he has such a sweet aroma but there is something else there, something that could burn everything". (hint hint)_

While Moka was thinking she didn't notice Komiya Saizo sneak up behind her and grab her by the waist.

"your Moka Akashiya right, how about you be my girl". Saizo said smugly while Moka tried to break free of his grip.

"uum, no thank you I uh already have a boyfriend and he's uh right over there". Said Moka as she pointed over to Tsukune who just got his drink from the vendor and was drinking it while watching what was progressing between Moka and Saizo.

Tsukune spit out his drink as Moka pointed at him and then broke free of Saizo grip and ran over to him and latched onto his right arm.

Saizo stared hatefully at Tsukune and walked up to him.

"you're her boyfriend what can a shrimp like you do I bet you can't even take a hit" said Saizo as he punched Tsukune through the vendor.

Moka stared wide eyed at the place Tsukune was just hit to. She didn't mean to get him hurt.

Saizo laughed darkly as he turned to Moka only to be stopped by a severe pain in his back as he flew towards the wall on the other end of the hall.

As Saizo got up from hitting the wall he saw Tsukune without a scratch on him with his fist out where he was hit at.

"don't ever under estimate me", said Tsukune as he walked away with Moka following him.

"Are you alright he didn't hurt you did he", Moka asked in a worried tone.

Tsukune turned to look at her.

"no he didn't, but more importantly why the hell did you tell him I was your boyfriend".

Moka looked at Tsukune and blushed in ebarassment.

"sorry I just wanted him to let go of me"

"well you could of found another way to get rid of him, you know with your vampire strength".

"yeah I know I- wait, how do you know I'm a vampire"

"well probably because you have a rosary on your chest and only vampires wear rosaries to seal their power"

Moka looked at Tsukune surprised but continued to follow him onto the roof of the school.

Moka looked around at where they are and wondered why he would come here.

"why did you want to come here".

"you know, I really have no idea".

Moka face-faulted at this only to get up and stare at Tsukune.

"ano, would you be my friend".

"what".

"well I don't have any friends so I was wondering if you could be mine".

"um, sure".

Moka smiled the glomped Tsukune to the ground.

Moka all of a sudden stopped smiling and got a glazed over look in her eyes.

"uh, Moka whats wrong". Asked Tsukune wondering what was wrong with his new friend.

"Tsukune you smell delicious". And without warning Moka bit Tsukune on his neck.

*path to the dormitories*

"gomenasai Tsukune I couldn't help myself", Said Moka apologizing for drinking Tsukune's blood.

"It's alright, just warn me next time", said Tsukune while rubbing the spot on his neck Moka had bit.

While walking down the path to the dormitories Moka and Tsukune ran into, of all people, Saizo.

"Hey runt I'm here to pay you back for that punch earlier", Saizo said while cracking his knuckles.

Tsukune glared at saizo and got ready to jump at him but was stopped by Moka grabbing his arm.

"Please Tsukune don't fight him, I hate fighting, so lets just run away", Tsukune was about to heed Moka's words and run away but was stopped by a punch to the gut by a now transformed Saizo, showing that his true form is that of a orc.

"Tsukune!", Moka yelled and was about to run over to him but was grabbed by the no elongated tounge of Saizo.

"**Now that the runts out you and me are gonna have some fun",** Saizo said darkly but was stopped as he looked over to the tree he had punched Moka through.

"LEAVE MOKA ALONE!", Tsukune said as he dashed at Saizo fist reared back for a punch.

"**HA, I'm in my transformed state now none of your attacks will affect me", **said Saizo but just as he got ready to hit Tsukune, Tsukune's fist caught on fire.

"FIRE DRAGON: CLAW", Tsukune yelled as he punched Saizo in the face with his flame covered fist.

Saizo went flying towards the tree's forcing his grip on Moka to fall and for Moka to be caught by Tsukune.

"Tsukune what was that", asked Moka while being put down on the ground by Tsukune.

"That, my dear Moka, was a Dragon-Slayer technique, see, I'm the son of the Fire Dragon Ignill but I'm not a full Dragon my mother was human", Tsukune said as he looked at Moka.

Moka was shocked to say the least, Ignill the Fire Dragon was a legend in the Yokai world, he could even defeat her father who was one of the three hades kings, He dissapeared sixteen years ago, so nobody knew where he went, but it was clear to her now, Ignill the Fire Dragon disappeared because he had a son who he needed to take care of.

"**was that your best shot**", said Saizo as he got up from the crater he had made, he looked like he just got hit by a nuclear bomb that was also accompinied by a smart bomb.

"now it wasn't but I'm not gonna waste my father's technique's on you so I'm just gonna let Moka handle it", Tsukune said as he grabbed the rosary and pulled it off.

"the rosary, it came off", said Moka with surprise in her voice, as a evil aura enveloped her she began to change, her hair became silver, her thighs and bust got bigger, and the most noticable change was her eyes became blood red with her pupil being slit like a cats.

" **This power, it's the power of an S-class monster, A SUPER VAMPIRE!".** Saizo said as he backed away in fear.

The now transformed Moka looke at Saizo and gave a arrogant smirk.

"_are you the one I was called out for ,hmph, you are weak and don't deserve to be in my presence, KNOW YOUR PLACE!", _Inner Moka yelled as she kicke Saizo in the jaw.

"**I'll know my place from now on"**, said Saizo with swirls in his eyes.

"well that was fast but I'll give you and s for style with the one hit knock-out", said Tsukune as Inner Moka walked up to him.

"_your power is quite grand, you interest me",_ said Inner Moka as she grabbed Tsukune by his uniform collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

As they pulled apart Tsukune looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"um what was that for", asked Tsukune

"_as I said you interest me, and you have the strength to actually pose a challenge to me,_ said Inner Moka as she grabbed the rosary from Tsukune's had and put it on.

"_take care of the other me", _said Inner Moka as she changed back to Outer Moka.

Tsukune caught Moka in his arms and looked at her.

"This is gonna be one hell of a school year", said Tsukune as he walked back to the dormitories with Moka in his arms.

* * *

**Ryo: well what do you think, and please be honest this is my first story and I want to continue**

**Tsukune: Yes please give good reviews I want to continue to have badass fire powers**

**Inner Moka: Yes and I want more of his blood. *bites Tsukune***

**Tsukune: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!**

**Ryo and Kai: pansy**


End file.
